dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Troll
Trolls walk upright but hunched forward with sagging shoulders. Their gait is uneven, and when they run, their arms dangle and drag along the ground. For all this seeming awkwardness, trolls are very agile. A typical adult troll stands 9 feet tall and weighs 500 pounds. Females are slightly larger than males. A troll’s rubbery hide is moss green, mottled green and gray, or putrid gray. The hair is usually greenish black or iron gray. Trolls speak Giant. Combat Trolls have no fear of death: They launch themselves into combat without hesitation, flailing wildly at the closest opponent. Even when confronted with fire, they try to get around the flames and attack. Rend (Ex) If a troll hits with both claw attacks, it latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 2d6+9 points of damage. Regeneration (Ex) Fire and acid deal normal damage to a troll. If a troll loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Scrag These cousins of the troll have the aquatic subtype. They dwell in any body of water in any climate. They have a base land speed of 20 feet and a swim speed of 40 feet and are found only in aquatic environments. They regenerate only if mostly immersed in water. Troll Hunter Some trolls, more cunning than most, are not satisfied with merely eating civilized beings but train to hunt them relentlessly. These troll hunters are fearsome rangers who focus on slaying and devouring humanoid prey. Combat A troll hunter makes full use of its scent ability to track its favored enemies and generally prefers to hunt in darkness. The troll hunter uses its limited repertoire of spells to protect itself from damaging forms of energy and to immobilize enemies. Typical Ranger Spells Prepared (2; save DC 12 + spell level) 1st—entangle, resist energy. Trolls As Characters Troll characters possess the following racial traits. * +12 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +12 Constitution, -4 Intelligence (minimum 3), -2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma. * Large size. -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * A troll’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. * Racial Hit Dice: A troll begins with six levels of giant, which provide 6d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +4, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +5, Ref +2, and Will +2. * Racial Skills: A troll’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 9 × (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Listen and Spot. * Racial Feats: A troll’s giant levels give it three feats. * +5 natural armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: Claw (1d6) and bite (1d6). * Special Attacks (see above): Rend, damage 2d6 + 1½ times Str modifier. * Special Qualities: Regeneration 5, scent. * Automatic Languages: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Orc. * Favored Class: Fighter. * Level adjustment +5.